The invention relates to a method for producing a rotationally symmetric body, especially a hose, specifically a large hose comprising at least
one inner layer made of elastomeric material;
a strength supporter in the form of several layers of plies of threads applied to the inner layer, whereby the threads within a ply of threads are arranged substantially parallel relative to each other, and whereby a through-extending thread running around the rotationally symmetric body back and forth in the form of a steep helix forms a plurality of layers of thread plies with a crossed arrangement from ply to ply; as well as
an outer layer made of elastomeric material, said outer layer covering the strength supporter;
with the use of
a rotating core as a supporting body for the inner layer, as well as
a device capable of moving back and forth back and forth parallel relative to the rotating core for storing and guiding the thread, said device preferably being in the form of a winding device for forming the strength supporter (DE-A-33 33 522); as well
a molding head also movable back and forth parallel in relation to the rotating core, with which at least two reactive liquid or pasty components are reacted, whereby said reaction mixture is then applied to a chemical compound as it is completing its reaction to a chemical compound, namely with formation of the inner layer and the outer layer, and whereby the thread runs into the reaction mixture as the strength supporter is being produced (DE-A-34 21 364; EP-A-0036 184). 
A method of substantially said type is known from German laid-open patent specification 33 33 522, whereby in particular large hoses are produced by said method, said hoses being provided with a connecting element on each of their two ends.
Now, according to the method according to DE-A 33 33 522, the thread is advantageously applied to the rotating hose blank by means of an electronically controlled coiling device. In this process, the thread continuously runs back and forth across the inner rubber layer of the hose, in a way such that thread is placed next to thread. As soon as the thread has run across the annular bead, the guidance stops in the respective position for part of the rotation of the hose blank.
Said threads may be cord threads, braids or thin ropes. The term xe2x80x9cthreadsxe2x80x9d also includes mono- and multi-filament threads. Synthetic fibers such as nylon, polyester or aramide fibers can be employed as material for said threads, and also material such as steel and other materials commonly used in hoses. The material and the construction of the thread are determined by the given case of application.
As soon as the coiling of the thread has been completed, the outer rubber layer of the hose is applied, and vulcanization is carried subsequently.
Furthermore, a method for producing oblong hollow bodies (for example hoses) is known from German laid-open patent specification 34 21 364, namely with the use of a rotating core. Four roller bocks are associated with said core, from which webs of a release foil (for example polyester foil) run off from supply rolls, said webs overlapping each other. Now, a liquid material such as a reaction mixture or a melt is applied to the release foil by means of a plurality of molding heads, namely in particular with incorporation of a web of fabric serving as the strength supporter. Final vulcanization is omitted in connection with said method.
Now, the problem of the invention is to further develop a method of the type specified above for producing a rotationally symmetric body, in particular a hose, specifically a large hose, in a way such that safe incorporation of the thread forming the strength supporter in an abrasion-resistant elastomeric material is assured, whereby the vulcanization is omitted. Most of all, large heavy duty hoses are to be capable of being manufactured by the method as defined by the invention under the economical aspect.
Said problem is solved according to the characterizing part of claim 12 in that the incorporation of the thread takes place at a degree of reaction of not more than 50% namely based on the start of the mixing process in the molding head, whereby, furthermore, during the incorporation of the thread, either
a molding head is employed which, as a separate component of the machine, moves synchronously to the thread device, whereby the thread is guided directly above the molding head, whereby the thread first runs up dry on the inner layer and is only then incorporated in the reaction mixture; or
a molding head with integrated thread guidance is used.
Useful variations of the method are specified in claims 2 to 9.